


Fiscy Jackson

by JudahEly



Category: Original - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fish, Shapeshifter, seagull - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudahEly/pseuds/JudahEly
Relationships: Seagull - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Fiscy Jackson

Okay I'm ready to tell the world the truth, I'm a shape shifter and I'm not the only one...  
The life we know it... Sucks to tell you the truth, my life was 1000x worse than yours is now, let's start from the beginning. In the beginning God created the heavens and the earth... Fine, not that far back, let’s start from my beginning. I was born a fish,  
Everything I could have been born as, I was born as a fish. It sucked like for real,  
Man I hate thinking about it but I hated life. Have you ever thought how hard it would be if you had 134 IQ and everyone had 1 IQ. Yep that was my life. Born a fish and all my friends where... Well fish, yet I couldn't call them my friends because well would you call a 1 IQ fish your friend? They were more like reminders that I was different.  
Always saying blob plop. Fish don't talk that's just a fact. You want to know how I know they can't talk, I was a fish for the tenth time. From now on can you at least try to listen... I mean read. So I was alone I felt like I could live forever because my friends... I mean my school of fish kept dying. Also did I mention that living for ever sucks. The only way Shifters can die is by killing other shifters or themselves. Me personally I hate it I can't die because... Well because I am the most powerful shifter ever...  
My dead peasants would say I'm the most power hungry ever but there just being lied to. Alright back to the story. I was alone and tired of being alive. Without knowing how to shift I lived 127 years under the sea... I lived through like 300 generations of fish family's saying blob blob and plop. Fish are supper boring like the only purpose in life is eat and be eaten. Anyway One day I was being bored out of my mind like normal I was looking at the fish in the sky... Ehrrr I mean birds in the sky, then I say another bird flying towards me and I thought to myself, well I'm going to get eaten again. I personally didn't like living in a seagull for like 3 months, but I wasn't as bad swimming around watching fish blob and plop. 

Living in a seagull is boring I mean I've lived in like 60 of them, if you’re wondering why it's because I like to watch seagulls and that's probably the reason I kept getting eaten. The seagull landed on the water and look straight at me. I've been watching seagulls for a long time and this is not normal way to eat fish. I was staring back at it. I stared back at the seagull and after a. While I knew the seagull was a girl I fell in love. Time past so fast it felt like hours me and that seagull where starring into each other’s eyes. And kids this is the story of how I got my first crush. The seagull eventually left sadly but unlike me she would die if she did not eat... And yes I was a fish and I liked a bird that normally ate fish like me.  
I know it's weird for a fish to like a bird but look at it at my perspective, I was a fish who was surrounded by fish who were really dumb, then I meet this bird who is not dumb and is the first thing in a hundred years to notice me.  
But man I was always thinking about that seagull. To this day I am saddened just by thinking about her... So day and night we both bobbed on top of the water. You know that feeling when you like someone in this example a seagull, but you can't talk to them or tell them the way you feel... Yep that was me we were separated by both worlds. Let me tell you, the ocean is a completely different world then the sea.  
The ocean you can move without gravity, the sky you can't, the ocean you can swim, the sky you have to walk or fly. You get my point.  
For about a month we were looking into each other's eyes. This day I went to near to the shore of the beach where we looked into each other’s eyes and I saw her, I waited a hour but did not find her then I saw her in her nest but she was barely moving. I was freaking out I seen many fish die but I didn't want to see my love die... I stayed with her the whole time watching her get weaker and weaker my life flipped upside down so quickly. After many days she stopped moving. I was ready to give up. All my life sucked and then something that didn't suck came then made my life worse let it be known forever I said I love you... I was going crazy after she died... I was depressed.  
Alone and tired of being alive. I looking back now I think the thing that triggered my shifting ability is being depressed. I remember me flying into the sky and beaching me was sitting on beach for what felt like forever. I was alone, scared and tired of being the only one alive. My mouth was opening and closing and my gills were flapped uselessly but I never got the satisfaction of breathing. You see dying while being depressed is the worst kind of depression, especially when you’re dying for what feels like forever. I was stuck in a dried out tide pool at the beginning,  
After about a day of dying I got eaten by a seagull that carried me in land, then I got pooped out then I got eaten. That happened for years I was eventually carried so far inland I saw huts. Huts that where made of what looked like stone and trees and leaves. There were also humans everywhere. At the time I had no idea what they were. The idea of manmade caves that are on top of land gave me hope. For once I felt like I had a chance to survive. After many weeks of trying to live and fighting for air, my lungs worked... Man have I ever loved breathing. Looking back I think I shifted my lungs to a small land creatures but I have no idea. When I first felt air in 5 years... Man that... Was the best thing I felt ever, it gave me a break. 

I finally did not have physical pain. But my mental pain did not go away sadly. Still to this day I am depressed by just thinking about her... 

There have been many human that have come my way and looked at me then walked away, today came a huge human, he had grease stained overalls and an axe. When he was walking my way I felt very scared I wanted to swim away but I couldn't so I started jumping I tried so hard but all I could do is jump higher there was nowhere else to go. Jumping is what got him to see me, I was so scared now he was walking right at me, and I probably jumped like two sets of stairs  
The way he was looking at me told me so. When he saw me he looked surprised then after two minutes of watching me he's face saddened he looked at me and it felt like all my life was just told to him there, just by looking at me. He picked me up and brought me into the large black hut, this black hut had a roof made out of... Rock?  
Then there also was not a lot of foundation the nice warm air came in nicely. But I never realized this because I'm a fish. The breeze felt like going deeper in the water and then the water gets colder then all f sudden you feel like you’re going to die of hyperthermia. Yep it was cold to me no doubt but to him it looked like the breeze did nothing. He took me inside looked at me for a second then talked to me, then here comes the best part ready? I could not understand him... But did you really believe that I could talk to a human or hear a human? Okay you have some things to learn about shifters all animals talk in their own language, fish couldn't talk though so that meant I couldn't hear any language. I can still learn languages though. After that he put me in a bowl with water. I started drowning I screamed the loudest I've ever done. Which probably sounded like a cricket again I was back to square one but my shifting was getting better after about a day of drowning I changed my lungs back to a fishes  
Man I love air, you can never get enough until it's all gone. After that life was just like being back at sea I was stuck in a bowl watching this guy for years. It was a step up though I was getting feed this like powder stuff that tasted amazing. You know it's kind of easy to learn a language when the guy that holds you captive talks to himself a lot. After about a year I got the language and I could understand what he was talking about. You see when somebody talks to themselves they talk then do the thing they need to do I learned a bunch of curse words too. After I learned the language it was kind of cool it's like watching this guy’s whole life. There was a lot of sad moments like when his daughter died, but then there were happy moments like when he got married. The blacksmith got old though he picked me up in his twenties. How do I know? Seriously stop questioning my story. Fine I'll tell you he said so, he walked up and said "man you have been alive since my twenties" you see??? Okay back with the story and stop questioning me. The blacksmith was now 60... For real. I know the blacksmith was 60 because his wife gave him a birthday party. so stop with the questions! He was getting older and eventually he gave me up to his son. I never saw him again I understood a lot of human communication by now so I could talk in full English and understand maps. But again I don't have a human body so I can't talk...  
From this point on I lived in a class room. Yep that's right I was a class room pet...  
You know they taught a lot about freedom but I seemed to have any rights. I have no idea why America is so proud of every man and woman having rights if fish can't have rights like one I was a slave. Two I was trapped and held hostage in the same place they taught about freedom. America I hate you. They also taught how the human body works in that same class at about 2:00 I loved science. I knew a lot of things about humans like humans are scary and all but imagine what I could do if I was a human. The strange thing about humans is they always look like they are about to fall over. I have no idea how they stand up right, I've seen lots of "animals" and humans are the most strange. They are the most powerful species. To be honest I have no idea why, I don't know why dogs don't overcome their owners. The old blacksmith had a dog and that thing was treated so awfully. Who in what mind would want to be treated like there in second place. But I think fish should get back on humans. Like who wants to be trapped in a bowl your whole life and you only life goal was to look good. What the heck humans. Personally I hate them if I ever get to be a human they are all doomed. So lately I was wondering how I survived on land that time I got beached.  
Today in science we learned about fish. Maybe humans where wrong about fish and that they can really live on land... but all the other fish acted like fish, I was the only different fish. Fast forward 25 years. I know I'm sorry just it’s kind of boring to talk about 20 years as a pet stuck in a bowl. So by this point I was really smart in science and really tired of it. You see after the first year of science they kind of kept teaching the same thing so it got boring real fast. I knew all about the human body and pretty much all animals’ body and by this point I realized I was a shifter... I just realized like a year ago and I was practicing changing my lungs to a humans then flopping out of the water landing on the flow then bouncing back in and Turing my lungs back to normal. Not going to lie I was very happy to find out I was a shifter. Like what is the chance of being in a science class where they taught about animals and you can shift into the animals you learned about. I was getting kind of tired of being a fish, like who wants to be stuck in a bowl for 50 years. I've tried to shift into a human before that was when I did not know what I was doing, the professor was picking up his belongings and getting ready to leave when I decided I would shift. I looked at the professor and then closed my eyes.  
I focused on all the anatomy I learned and then thought where to put all my organs. I felt dizzy but I was not about to stop like before I was driven with rage and sadness I remembered my beloved seagull and the problems of humans. I imagined the professor and transformed. I was him... The next thing I knew I was on the floor everything was a lot brighter and more colorful. It was also very strange the way the air felt on my skin. I realized that I was a human, then my chest started bumping or pounding, I had no idea what was going on. Then the professor heard me fall towards the ground from my bowl, and yelled the next thing I knew he was laying on the ground near me. There was some pain in my feet I looked over and saw pieces of glass from my old home the fishbowl. This pain was not has bad ad I've felt over the years but it did sting. One thing I noticed was there was lots of red liquid running from my foot. Even though it hurt I plucked the glass out, by this point red blood was gushing out from my foot. I grabbed a long towel and rapped my foot, the bleeding stopped and the pain was a mild sting. I crawled toward the professor and then looked at him for a second, he was a large guy probably 6, 1 he was pretty bulky on the sides he also had blonde hair and green eyes. I thought a second then realized that I could not leave if I was naked so I took off his cloths... Yes all of his cloths, it took me about 5 minutes to put the cloths on because I was laying down and putting them on. At this point I had no idea how to walk. I decided I would try but once I got up I toppled over and hit my head on a counter. My brain was supper fuzzy at this point I slowly hobbled over to the supply closet then I closed the door then I blacked out. I dreamed about being a fish and looking into her eyes. Her eyes where so beautiful and had the perfect color of brown. Then it all came back to me, it was my fault she died. I could have shifted and saved her I could have done so many things to stop her from dying. Yet by me being a idiot and not shifting she is dead... I woke up sobbing and my head feeling like thick warm blood was pouring down my face I tried to stay awake but I couldn't stop sobbing and my head was very dizzy. The next thing I knew I blacked out again.

.


End file.
